


A Night In

by one_starry_night



Category: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones - Fandom, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones - Fandom, Bughead Fandom, betty and jughead, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Bughead Cuteness, Date Night, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Imagine your OTP, Kissing, Make-outs, Male-Female Friendship, OTP Feels, Sloppy Makeouts, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_night/pseuds/one_starry_night
Summary: This is a Bughead One-Shot that is loosely based on my longer story, Shuffle Off This Mortal Coil.I hope you enjoy it! Please Comment.<3





	A Night In

Jughead Jones was typing on his laptop when he felt two familiar hands slide over the side of his face and cover his eyes. He smiled as he heard a giggle behind him.

 

“ _Guess who_ ,” the voice teased.

 

Jughead felt giggles resounding from behind his booth, “Hmm,” Jughead paused, “Your voice sounds awfully giddy.”

 

The voice sounded disappointed, “So, you’re not going to guess?”

 

Jughead grinned and thought of something that would annoy Betty, “Fine – Veronica Lodge?”

 

“Jughead!” Betty moved her hands away from his face and slid into the booth next to him.

 

“So, what’s the occasion, Betts? You seem excited about something.”

 

Betty clapped her hands together, still smiling, “Oh, I am! Guess what it is?”

 

Jughead grinned. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited that Betty was here, “I have no idea, Betts. You tell me.”

 

“Jug, I just got the restored edition of _Once Upon a Time in the West_ on Blu-ray!”

 

Jughead’s face perked up, “Really? I’d love to see that, Betts. That’s one of the greatest Westerns of all time. Plus, I’m a bit of a cinephile.”

 

Betty smirked, “I know, which is why I was wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend to watch it?”

 

Jughead couldn’t deny the feeling that started to envelope his lower stomach. This certainly wasn’t the first time they had watched movies in her room. He could recall half a dozen times when he’d been to her house to watch a movie. Nothing had ever happened, but lately they had started snuggling a little bit closer during these “movie nights.” A few weeks prior, Betty had fallen asleep on him. He’d be lying to himself if he denied there weren’t deeper feelings there. Jughead kept it a closely guarded secret that he had been in love with Betty Cooper since he was 11. He had never acted on his feelings though. But something was different now. Lately, he found himself daydreaming more and more about her. He wanted to kiss her, but if she didn’t feel the same, he was worried it would compromise the friendship they already had.

 

Jughead coughed a little, “This weekend? What do you mean, Betts?”

 

“Well, I got a lot of other DVD’s that I’ve been meaning to watch like _Metropolis_. And I’d love to rewatch _Charade_ …um…if you’re interested. I was thinking we could have a movie marathon.”

 

Jughead laughed nervously, “Oh – _er_ \- right.”

 

Betty paused, “Um, my parents are going out of town. If it gets late you could just – I don’t know – crash on the couch or whatever.”

 

And just like that, Jughead knew. Her implication to come over for “the weekend” _had_ to mean something more than just hanging out, didn’t it? Jughead looked up at her and grinned. He held back a little though, for fear of appearing too eager. He thought he could detect the faintest hint of nervousness in Betty’s voice. He was feeling nervous, too.

 

Betty cleared her throat, “So Friday, _my house_?”

 

He was feeling nervous again. As the two of them got up to leave he gave her a nod, “Okay, Betts. Sure.”

 

“Great,” Betty smiled and walked up to him, “See you Friday, Jug.” Suddenly, Betty looked at him, planted a swift kiss on his cheek, and left the diner.

 

Jughead stared after her. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. He didn’t want to.

…

Jughead and Dilton Doiley were sitting on a bench in the locker room, they had just gotten out of P.E.

 

“Hey, Jughead. Got any plans this weekend? If not, I’m free.”

 

“Yeah, Betts and I are probably going to watch a movie at her place.”

 

“Oh, okay man.”

 

Reggie, still wearing a towel around his waist, sauntered over to the duo, “Woah. What’s this I hear? Riverdale’s own moody loner is taking a break from writing his manifesto?”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Hardly, Reggie. Betty and I are watching movies at her house. We do that all the time, dude.”

 

Reggie looked at him incredulously, “Dude, are you gay?”

 

Annoyed, Jughead replied, “Reggie, _dude_ , that slur your throwing around so casually is not pc.”

 

Reggie waved his hand, “Whatever, Jughead. Look, you’re telling me that Betty Cooper invited you to watch movies at her house on a Friday night?”

 

Jughead crossed his arms somewhat defensively, “Yeah?”

 

“If you’re not gay, then are you ace?”

 

“Come again?”

 

“Are you asexual?”

 

“What? _No_.”

 

Reggie laughed in disbelief, “How are you not getting it man?”

 

“Getting what, Reggie?”

 

Reggie grinned, “Let me explain this to you in bro-code.”

 

Dilton Doiley rolled his eyes, “Oh, here we go.”

 

“Can it, Dilton. Look, Jughead. Let me break it down for you. Every day of the week has a certain meaning when it comes to dating. Take Mondays, for instance. Monday is what’s known as ‘the bargain date.’ Everyone’s at work that day, so bars have the best happy hour deals. And let’s be real, most people don’t go out that day because their too hungover from the weekend before.”

 

“Considering I’m not legally allowed to drink, how does this have anything to do with Betty and I, Reggie?”

 

“Getting there Jughead, patience. Tuesday is just an ordinary day of the week. If you like a girl, you can go on a date with her Tuesday and make additional plans for the weekend. Wednesday is the middle of the week. If someone asks you out that day, they may be interested _or_ have nothing better to do. Could go either way. After Wednesday, well, that’s where things get more interesting.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Enlighten me.”

 

“Thursday is right before the weekend, if someone asks you out then, they might really like you. And Friday,” Reggie started to chuckle, “Friday is where you’re at, Jughead. It’s the This-Could-Be-Love-Date. Betty probably wants to spend the entire night with you, and probably Saturday as well. The two days kind of blend together. If you make it past Saturday night and into Sunday, then you’re in real trouble. Saturday night to Sunday morning is definitely the Be-My-Boyfriend day.”

 

“What are you saying exactly?”

 

“Dude, if Betty Cooper invited you over for ‘the weekend,’ she likes you man. Probably more than that, she _really_ likes you.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, “It’s just a movie, we watch them all the time.”

 

Reggie acted defensive, “Fine, have it your way. But I’m right. Wait and see. If you need more advice, you know where to find me. Oh - and if she mentions anything about antique shopping – run, man!”

 

Dilton looked puzzled. Thinking about what Reggie said, Jughead watched him disappear into the back of the locker room.

…

 

By Friday evening, rain had started pouring down in Riverdale. Already in her pajamas, Betty was pacing in her room. There was no denying her feelings anymore. She _liked_ Jughead. She had liked him for an embarrassingly long time. He had never tried to kiss her, but when he would come over to watch movies in her room, they always ended up snuggling. She made sure of it. The last time he came over, she had deliberately moved her head closer to his chest and allowed herself to fall asleep on him. When she had leaned into him, Jughead wrapped his arm around her waist. Betty looked out her window, the sight of which was blurred by the pouring rain. Still no sign of Jughead. Betty let out a loud sigh.

 

Later, Betty was sitting at her vanity when she heard the doorbell ring. She smiled and dashed out of her room. As she ran down the stairs, she could make out Jughead’s silhouette behind the glass of her parents front door.

 

Betty opened the front door to find Jughead soaking wet. He smiled back at her.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Jug, oh no! Quick, come inside.”

 

Jughead obliged her. His black curls were plastered underneath his beanie. His face was sprinkled with drops of water.

 

Jughead shivered, “I got caught in the rain about ten minutes from your house.”

 

Betty grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. He noticed his breathing was a little sporadic. He wasn’t sure if it was the cold weather or the fact that she was holding his hand. Betty led him into the laundry room.

 

“Come on, Jug. I’ll help you dry off.”

 

As they stepped into the laundry room, Betty ran over to basket in the corner and grabbed a fresh towel. She walked back over to him and gently slid his beanie of his head, placing it on the counter. Jughead appreciated the delicate movements she used to take his hat off, he knew that she knew how fond he was of the old hat. Then, Betty wrapped the towel over his head to dry his hair.

 

““Jug, you should probably take off your shirt, it’s soaking wet.”

 

Jughead pulled his shirt over his head, wrapping the towel around himself. Betty blushed as she looked at him without his shirt off. She never noticed the light abs under his shirt before.

 

“I brought my pajamas with me, Betts,” Jughead paused and watched her grin. Her smile told him that what he had just said was okay.” I’ll go change.” Jughead blushed.

 

“You did,” Betty stammered, “I mean, you brought your pajamas?”

 

“Yeah, is that…”

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s ok! You can use my bathroom to change if you want.”

…

 

Betty waited for Jughead to change in the bathroom. As he stepped out of the bathroom, Betty noticed he was wearing a soft white cotton T-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. She grinned, giving him an approving glance _. Had Jughead always been this cute?_

 

“Do you want to get something to drink before we start the movie?”

 

Jughead grinned, “As long as we can have twizzlers, too. And popcorn.”

 

“Of course, what would our night be without snacks,” Betty grabbed his hand again, “Come on!”

…

 

Jughead sat down on the stool in the kitchen as Betty began to prepare something on the stove top.

 

“What are you making, Betts?”

 

“Hot chocolate, want some?”

 

Jughead nodded and grinned. He drummed his hands nervously on the countertop.

 

Betty turned around again to face him, “Peppermint sticks?”

 

“As long as you’re having some, too.”

 

Betty stuck a peppermint stick in her mouth while she boiled the chocolate on the stovetop. It was too big to fit in her mouth, so Jughead started laughing at her.

 

Betty pulled the peppermint stick out of her mouth, “Stop, Jug!” She stuck her tongue at him and put the peppermint stick back into her mouth. Betty poured the chocolate liquid into two mugs and handed him one. They walked up the stairs to her room slowly to avoid spilling the hot chocolate.

 

Jughead watched as Betty put her hot chocolate down and went to the corner of the room to light a candle. As the flames grew bigger, Betty whispered, “perfect.” Betty turned, her eyes meeting Jughead’s. He had put his hot chocolate on the vanity. His lips were pursed in a grin and his hands were in his pajama pockets.

 

Betty clapped her hands together and smiled, “So, movie?”

 

Jughead smiled at her as they both sat down on the floor. Betty put some pillows at the feet of her bed, so the two of them could lean against the back of it more comfortably. Betty started the movie, aware that Jughead was sitting just a few inches from her. About ten minutes in, she looked over at him, their eyes locking onto one another.

 

Betty wrapped her arms around one another, “I’m cold.”

 

Jughead got up and grabbed the warm blanket on top of her comforter. He walked back around the bed and sat next to her, spreading the blanket around the two of them. As they watched the movie, Betty allowed her side to lean on his, dropping her head onto his shoulder. This didn’t go unnoticed by Jughead, who looked down at her and grinned. He waited a few minutes before wrapping his arm around her. Jughead started to feel a gentle tension between the two of them as they continued watching the movie.

 

After what seemed like a long time, Betty found his hand on the arm around her shoulder and pulled it down, lacing her fingers in his. Jughead sighed. Betty took this opportunity to move closer to him, dropping her head onto his chest, the weight of her right side pressed against him a little closer than before. As they continued to watch the movie, Betty moved her other hand to play with his hair and then put it back down again, their breaths hitching in unison.

 

Jughead had already decided that he was going to kiss her. It wasn’t a matter of if, it was more a matter of when the exact moment would come. About halfway through the movie, Betty was wrought with emotions from scene on the tv, so she wrapped her arms around Jughead’s waist. He decided this was the right moment. Jughead turned to look at her. Betty looked at him, too, lips parted. He could feel their breathing change.

 

“ _Betty_ ,” Jughead whispered.

 

Betty was looking at him expectantly. She smiled and said rather nervously, “ _What_?”

 

“ _Come here_.”

 

With one swoop, Jughead grabbed Betty and placed her perpendicular in his lap. He pulled his hands up to hold her face and went for it. As their lips met, Betty responded to his kiss favorably by kissing him back. Betty barely pulled away from his lips, eyes still closed. She let out a gently sigh and smiled, causing Jughead’s heart to skip a beat. Betty put her fingers on his cheek as she looked at him. She leaned in again to kiss him. As she pulled her mouth from his, she grinned.

 

“Bed?” Betty whispered, “It might be more comfortable than the floor.”

 

Jughead nodded. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her head down gently on her pillow. Jughead’s thumb rubbed her cheek gently as he looked at her lips. Betty pulled him in for more gentle kisses as she planted them on his lips one by one. Jughead trailed his lips down to her neck, planting a gentle kiss on it and then coming up to her lips again. He left one last gentle kiss on her lips before letting a sigh out on her face.

 

“Should we watch the rest of the movie?” Betty giggled.

 

Jughead pulled Betty into his lap again, spreading her covers of them. Still grinning, Betty hooked her arms around his neck. Jughead moved his hand down the back of her head, holding it gently in place.

 

“Betty.”

 

“ _Mhmm_.”

 

“Am I - _are we_? You know, isn’t this what people like us do when we’re, you know…”

 

Betty gave Jughead a playful look, “I guess I kind of thought of you as my boyfriend for a while now, Jug.”

 

“What?! Since when? I wasn’t told this!” Jughead smirked.

 

“Since a couple of months ago?”

 

“And you didn’t think to let me know?”

 

Betty giggled.

 

“In that case, we are not watching that movie!”

 

Jughead pulled Betty down on the bed and pressed his lips to hers.

…

The next morning, Jughead woke up to find Betty’s head pressed against his chest. Her arms were still wrapped around him.

 

“Hi.”

 

Betty smiled and leaned in to kiss him, pressing her lips against his.

 

“So, Betts, are we going to stay in and watch movies this entire weekend?”

 

Betty nodded.

…

That evening, after they had showered, Betty and Jughead were curled up in her bed again watching _Charade_. Before the movie, Jughead had been the one to shower first. He didn’t want to be too presumptuous by asking her to join him. He wanted to be choosy about how the two of them shared the day. He was going to bring up something important later that night, but he was worried that she might take it the wrong way and he didn’t want to risk that. He had planned on doing it for a while now, but wasn’t sure if she was on the same page. However, last night was all the confirmation he needed.

 

Jughead pulled Betty onto his lap again. He sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair, “Betty, can we talk?”

 

“Sure. Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, everything’s great.”

 

Betty placed her hand on his face, looking up at him, “So, what is it?”

 

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now, but I’m not sure how you’re going to react. And it’s just that, this is really hard for me because I’ve never really said this to anyone, but I would be lying to myself if I didn’t tell you.”

 

“Jughead, what is it? Your kind of worrying me.”

 

Jughead trailed his fingers along Betty’s jawline, “Promise you won’t get mad?”

 

Betty giggled, “I don’t know, Jug. That depends on what _it_ is exactly.”

 

“Promise me, Betts?”

 

Both of Betty’s hands were cradling his face as she looked at him, “Okay.”

 

Jughead let out a loud sigh. He leaned in to kiss Betty and pulled away from her. He paused. Then the words slowly came out of his mouth, “I love you, Betty.”

 

Betty smiled, “That’s what you were going to tell me?”

 

Jughead felt nervous again, “Yes,” he found himself looking down at the bed.

 

“Why were you worried Jug?”

 

“I don’t know. I was worried you would think it was too soon or something, Betts. I’ve always loved you.”

 

Betty shook her head, “No, it’s not. It’s not too soon.”

 

“It isn’t?”

 

“Jughead Jones, I love you, too!”

 

Betty pushed him down on the bed and began kissing him. When they both came up for air, Jughead yanked Betty’s shirt off and pulled her into him. Enjoying that her kisses were eliciting soft moans from his lips, Betty pulled Jughead’s white tank top over his head. He pulled her lips back to his, gently slipping his tongue into her mouth. As their bodies tangled together, Betty could barely contain the heavy breathing she was doing beneath him. Jughead paused. He cradled her head in his hands and smiled at her.

 

“What’s wrong, Jug?”

 

“Betty, maybe we should stop.”

 

“I don’t want to stop. Do you?”

 

“No.”

 

Betty began to kiss him again.

 

Jughead pulled his lips away from hers gently, “Betts, not that. Not yet, it’s everything to me. You’re everything to me. Let’s not rush into doing that. I want it to be special for us.”

 

“For us?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So, you haven’t had sex either, Jug?”

 

Jughead blushed. “No, of course not. Who would I have done that with? I’ve been in love with you since the seventh grade.”

 

Betty smiled and brushed a black curl out of his eye, “You’ve liked me _that_ long?”

 

“Yeah. I just want everything to be perfect when we finally do that, Betty. I don’t want to rush it.”

 

“Jug, can I ask you something?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“If you’ve liked me that long, did you ever kiss anyone else?”

 

Jughead felt his face growing hot, “No, I was kind of saving my first kiss for you. Please don’t give me a hard time about it, ok?”

 

Betty giggled, “Okay, Juggie.” She kissed him, whispering on his lips, “ _Maybe_ …”

 

“What?”

 

“Maybe,” Betty paused, “I don’t know – we could – _do other things_?”

 

Jughead cleared his throat. He felt a little nervous by the implication of what she was saying, “Like what, Betts?”

 

“Kiss me and find out.”

 

Jughead grinned and pulled her in for an intense kiss.

…

 

Jughead woke up the next day with Betty tangled up in him.

…

 

When he went to school Monday, Reggie caught him in the hallway.

 

Reggie grinned, “Well, Jughead. You look smugger than I’ve seen you in a while man. In fact, I don’t know if I’ve _ever_ seen you smile. Did you dust the cobwebs from the corners of your mouth, bro? I was right, wasn’t I?”

 

As irritating as it was, Reggie had been right about nearly everything. Jughead had gotten the girl, exchanged ‘I love you’s, and they had nearly had, well not quite, _but_ …Jughead smiled. At least he had managed to avoid antique shopping for now, anyways.

 

Jughead grinned and looked up at Reggie, “Shut-up, Reggie.”

…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
